1. Field
The following description relates to camerawork of moving pictures including movies and animation, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of controlling camerawork based on direction rule and data storage medium to record camerawork data.
2. Description of the Related Art
When making a film or an animation, camera movements including an angle, a location, and moving of a camera may vary according to speech, action, mood of characters, and background environment. A camera director may make images by operating a camera based on his/her experiences and know-how, as well as a scenario. Techniques related to the operation of a camera for filming may be referred to as camerawork.
Conventionally, to set the camerawork, an operator is required to determine every detail of the camera setting, such as a location, a direction, an angle, an angle of view, and movements of the camera. That is, a photography specialist or an animation expert decides how and from which direction to move the camera, which position to take a shot of an object, and so on. The photography specialist or the animation expert also determine detail values for the camera settings and operate the camera according to the values.
Given this complexity of expertise and know-how, it may be difficult for an ordinary user to predict the values for setting the camerawork to obtain natural images or animations regarding image aesthetics and thus, the ordinary user may have difficulties when making a film or an animation.
In addition, the ordinary user may face such difficulties as use and coordination of a great number of cameras to complete a film or an animation, which it is time-consuming and labor intensive to set the camerawork for each camera.